Cruzando Infiernos
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Xian Pu, Ukìo y Kodashi le juegan una mala pasada a Akane, sin saber que con ello despertaran a un sanguinario demonio que vivio 500 años atras, ahora la vida de Ranma Akane y todos los relacionados al templo Hiigurashi corren un grave peligro
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.- POSESION

Era un extraño y tranquilo dia en Nerima, para ser mas exactos una imponente finca conocida en el barrio como el Dojo Tendo.

En la habitacion de la mas pequeña se encontraba un fragil cuerpo con fuertes evidencias de una batalla encarnizada y con un extraño resplandor violaceo en su pecho, la chica de cabellos azules agonizaba ante la mirada impotente de un chico de trensa, el subir y bajar irregular del pecho de la chica, producto de una respiracion insuficiente lo ponian mas tenso, las dos hermanas Tendo, y dos ancianos estaban en esa misma habitacion, los ancianos a pesar de ser uno el ser mas pervertido y la anciana muy insistente en que contrajera nupcias con su nieta, estaban trabajando sobre la chica para intentar salvarle la vida, el simple hecho de ver a Haposai y a Ko Long tan serios, preocupados y por que no decirlo con miedo, hizo evozar a su mente el recuerdo de Juzenkyo…

-Ranma, Akane esta albergado a un poderoso demonio, del cual no veiamos desde hace 500 años, lo que no entiendo-volteando a ver a Ko Long- es como tu nieta Xian Pu y las demas pudieron conseguir la Shikon oscura

-Ni yo lo entiendo Hapi, pero de lo que estoy segura es que a Akane no le queda mucho

-Ho mi dios, no, mamà no puedes llevartela a ella, que va a ser de Ranma sin ella-

-No, Kazumi no lo pienses siquiera

De un momento a otro la chica comenzo a retorcese de dolor y llamar a gritos a su prometido

-RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, por favor haz que pare, no soporto esto por favor HAAAAAAAAAA-la chica que fue acogida por unos fuerte brazoz y unos safiros llorosos, solo pudo entrecortadamente balbucear- Ra… Ranma.. lo siento, nunca quise golpearteo llamarte hentai, yo solo HAAAAAAAAAAA

-No, no,no, no Akane no me hagas esto no te despidas Akane yo

-Ranma yo siempre voy a cuidarte desde donde este, yo siempre te am…- aquellas pupilas chocolate perdieron el brillo al deslizarse la ultima lagrima, su corazon se habia detenido, y asi como su frase Akane Tendo habia muerto…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.- EL DESPERTAR

La habitación de Akane quedo sumergida en un oscuro y frio sepulcral dolor, pero el resplandor de la perla de Shikon aun estaba brillando.

-Akane, por favor regresa, regresa- lloraba Ranma, cuando el artista marcial sintió la presencia de tres personas mas, muy conocidas por el y en ese momento las mas odiadas

-Xian Pu no querer matar chica torpe, Xian Pu solo querer que…- la perorata de la china se vio sofocado por un certero golpe a su estomago, cortesía de Ranma

Nadie en la habitación entendía que ocurría, pero la ira que embargaba en ese instante a Ranma, le habían hecho perder el control, y él quien en su sano juicio no se atrevía a lastimar a una mujer menos a sus prometidas, ahora presa del odio y la desesperación comenzó a atacar a Ukío, Kodashi y a la china.

-Calma prometido, necesitamos aun saber como es que mi nieta consiguió esa perla, Xian Pu, solo una vez te lo voy a preguntar y quiero la verdad ¿Cómo consiguieron tu y este par de locas esta perla?¿Quien se las dio? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Y que le ofreciste a cambio?

-Un ser de capucha de mandril, llamar a Xian Pu por su nombre cuando estar reunida con chica loca, y chica de espátula, el hombre extraño no decir su nombre, solo decir que si querer derrotar a chica torpe, implantarle esta perla en su pecho… - contesto Xian Pu aun algo adolorida

-¿Qué le ofreciste a cambio Xian Pu?- Ahora fue Hapossai quien mas preocupado pregunto

-Ofrecer todas el alma-

Al fondo de la habitación se oyó la voz de Akane, en un tono malicioso, al momento que la chica menciono el nombre de Akane, como si una fuerza tirara del cuerpo de la peli-azul se elevo entre los aires

-¡Akane¡ ¿Pero que demonios te pasa! ¡Se supones que acabas de morir! – dijo Ukío quien como los otros el pánico hizo presencia en su rostro

- Jujujuju ¿Así que esto se siente al poseer a un Youkai puro?- dijo Akane observándose las manos que para entonces ya le habían salido garras

-¿Qui… quien eres tu?- pregunto Kazumi y Nabiki,

-Soy –

-No lo digas Akane, una vez que menciones el nombre de este demonio el tomara posesión completa de ti

-Anciana estúpida, ya me apodere del cuerpo de esta Youkai y no pueden hacer mucho por el alma de esta chica, jajajajaja mi nombre es N A R A K U

-NOOOOOOOOOO- gritaron Hapossai y Ko-Long al mismo tiempo que el resplandeciente violáceo se torno oscuro y del pecho de Ukío, Xian Pu y Kodashi emanaba también un resplandor oscuro

-Jajajaja, ahora ustedes me pertenecen- y así extrajo de cada una su corazón, introduciendo los tres latentes en el cuerpo de Akane- Ahora que su alma me pertenece están a mi servicio- los ojos de las chicas perdieron su brillo tornándose en pupilas rojas

-¡YO JAMAS ESTARE A TU SERVICIO!-grito Ukío al tiempo que Akane hacia aparecer en la palma de su mano el corazón de Ukío

-¿A no?- Akane estrujando fuertemente el corazón de la chica de espátula, comenzó a reír mientras observaba con beneplácito el dolor de aquella, mientras Ranma intentaba acercarse a Akane

-Akane por favor escúchame, tu nunca harías daño a nada ni a na…

-TU CALLATE DESPRECIABLE HANYOU- diciendo esto hace expulsar energía negativa la cual provoca una fuerte explosión en la habitación dejando esa parte de la finca en un estado lamentable…

Cuando todos fueron recuperando la conciencia se dieron cuenta que tanto Akane como las chicas no estaban y Ranma yacía aun inconsciente bocabajo, al querer hacer reaccionar a Ranma, Ko-Long y Hapossai, descubren unas cicatrices en el rostro del chico de trenza y solo aciertan a expresar al unísono – Es un hanyou


End file.
